poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob and Friends Go Home on the Range
Maggie is the only cow left on the Dixon Ranch after Alamida Slim (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) and Tai lung, Galaxhar, and Mukanga, stole all the rest of Dixon's cattle. Mr. Dixon sells Maggie to Pearl, a kind and elderly woman that runs a small farm called Patch of Heaven. the shell louge squad was resting there, Patch of heaven sevred as a base for them where they'll try to figure out the mystery of the disappearing cows. The local Sheriff arrives to tell Pearl that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Pearl has three days to pay the bank $750, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Maggie convinces the other cows on the farm (Grace, a happy-go-lucky character, and Mrs. Calloway, who has had leadership gone to her head) and the shell lougers to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the cows are in town, a bounty hunter named Rico (who Buck, the Sheriff's horse, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement horse to go after Alamida Slim while his own horse rests, he takes Buck. When Maggie find out that the reward for capturing Slim is of exactly $750, she convinces the other cows and the shell lougers to try and capture him to save Patch of Heaven. for the shell lougers, defeating Slim could mean they'll be closer to finding the purple dragon. That night, they hide among a large heard of steers, when Alamida Slim and Tai Lung, Galaxhar, and Mukanga appears. Before any of them can do anything, Slim beings a yodeling song which sends all the cattle (except Grace, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Slim anywhere. Grace is able to bring Maggie and Mrs. Calloway back to their senses just before Tai Lung closes the path behind Slim, Tai Lung Himself, and his buddies with a rockslide to stop Rico and his men from chasing him. As Rico discusses with his men what his next move will be, Buck starts talking with Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway and the lougers as old friends and miming actions. This causes Rico to believe Buck is frightened by cows, and sends Buck back to the Sheriff. Buck escapes, determined to capture Slim for himself to prove his worth. Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway and the lougers are left behind, but they meet a peg-legged rabbit named Lucky Jack, who leads them to the Slim's hideout mine. At the mine, Slim reveals that he has been stealing all cattle from his former patrons. When his former patrons can't support their land anymore, he buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Mr. O'delay, using the very money he gets from selling the cattle he stole. Galaxhar revels that two other reasons for stealing cows, before lord cobra returns, he and the leagers find and hunt down Spyro, and cover alot of acres in texas (or tex-ass as he mistakeably said) to ensure the Shell Louge Squad will be force to cower in the darkness if they can't be able to fight Dark Cynder. later on, our heroes find the secret lair, and almost got slim, but was prevented by dumb luck, which allowed Slim to exgate, and Shell Lougers inprisoned till Ignighus and Buck saved them, and defeated the villains. they saved the farm from being legelly owned by Slim and His villain leage sidekicks, defeating them in the progess, and the farm was saved with the reward money. however, their greatest challnge has yet to begin. Trivia *Galaxhar probed Slim's voice to have his hypnotic ability. *SpongeBob's Adventures of Monsters Vs. Aliens was canceled, but the monsters have made an appearance. SpongeBob knows them now, however not properly, and they will join SpongeBob and he will properly know them after SpongeBob and Friends meet Dinosaur. *Baloo and Bagheera appeared in this, but due to limited appearences they are set to appear again in Ratiganrules' verson, but Scroopfan resects this and hopes this won't wound their friendship again. Category:Scroopfan23421